


Make the Play

by ReaderJane



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-11
Updated: 2010-07-11
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:10:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaderJane/pseuds/ReaderJane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How is patrolling like a football game?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make the Play

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline: BtVS late Season 4  
> Written for the open_on_sunday challenge, "Play"  
> Disclaimer: still not mine, alas

"And he fades... Harris looks for a receiver..."

"Xander," Willow scolded, "could use a little help here?" She whacked a vampire with her backpack. In the next row of tombstones, Buffy was spin-kicking four vamps in turn.

Xander staked one, then ran to help Willow. "Harris dodges. He evades a tackle." Xander jumped back from a grasping hand. "He readies the pass..."

With a roar, Spike leapt upon the vampire menacing Willow and tore its head off. "And that, children, is how the play is made." He dusted his hands. "American football's a pansy game. Next you'll be wanting pads."


End file.
